The current art for tensioning textiles for needlework includes a rectangular frame that requires the textiles be pinned or sewn onto an "apron" fabric that is secured to opposing rails for the frame. Both large or smaller versions of these frames require separate fasteners at their corners, thus involving tedious assembly, and dis-assembly.
The larger version of this type frame is usually recognized as a "quilt frame" around which a number of persons can work. Such frame usually requires two persons to facilitate the rolling of finished areas onto one of the side rails of the frame, to expose unsewn areas to the quilter(s). The size of such frame, as well as the pinning in or sewing in process is difficult for one person to accomplish, and it is time consuming. The drawbacks of need for assistance, plus size, when in use as well as when stored, are evident.
Round and oval hoops are also used to tension textiles for needlework. These are comprised, usually of a base ring and an outer ring. Textile is laid over the base ring and the outer ring is placed over the textile, with varying methods of tightening the outer ring to hold the tension. With the use of such hoops, this tension loosens, as work progresses, requiring the removal of the outer ring, the repositioning of the textile and then replacement of the outer ring. As textile is repositioned, exposing unsewn areas, and needlework progresses to edge of the textile, the circular shape precludes the holding of the straight edge. Hoops, round and oval, typically leave pronounced wrinkles on the textiles.
This invention is directed to the need for a lightweight rectangular shaped frame for tensioning and supporting textile(s) upon which needlework is to be done, and which needlework is best accomplished when consistent tension is maintained. Examples of tensioned needlework being embroidery, crewel work, needlepoint, and quilting. An expressed aspect of this invention is the simple assembly for use; simple dis-assembly to reduce space necessary for storing and transport.
The present invention is based on the recognition of the common problems associated with the prior art of tensioning devices, and my solutions of such problems are applicable for varying sizes of frames.